


You're like the sunset

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: 5urprise (Band), Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy romantic mushy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghwa is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Seunghwan and Jonghwa have officially killed me and I wrote a drabble about them being disgusting and in love.

To Seunghwan, there was nothing more beautiful than Jonghwa. Everything about Jonghwa was beautiful. His eyes. His nose. His lips. His smile. Everything. Every time Seunghwan looked at Jonghwa, he was reminded of how lucky he was to have Jonghwa with him.  
  
They had met when Jonghwa was in first year of university and Seunghwan in second year. Both of them lived in the same student corridor and met while making dinner. Seunghwan had been trying to fry some vegetables and failed. It had resulted in burnt pieces of what only resembled vegetables and Seunghwan, being the poor student he was, had just accepted the fact that he had to eat what was editable and then wait for tomorrows breakfast.  
  
Just as he sat there, picking out the best pieces of his burnt food, Jonghwa had appeared like an angel sent from above and offered Seunghwan some of his spicy vegetable stew. The stew wasn't perfect, the sauce was a bit too thin and the flavor a bit too spicy, but it was the best mean Seunghwan had ever had.  
  
During that meal, he'd gotten to know Jonghwa and it resulted in the best relation Seunghwan had ever had, both friendly and romantic. It turned out Jonghwa studied physiotherapy at the university and studied to become a private trainer at one of the local gyms as well. Seunghwan had joked and said that Jonghwa should be his PT and that had been the worst thing he'd ever done. Two weeks after their first meal, which was followed by a lot of meals, Jonghwa asked if Seunghwan was willing to try a workout program he'd made and being the idiot he was, Seunghwan had said yes.  
  
That workout program turned out to be hell.  
  
Seunghwan had returned to the corridor, exhausted and in need of assistance walking. Jonghwa had just chuckled and helped him get to his room. Seunghwan still remember that evening and how Jackson, one of their corridor mates, had peeked out of his room and wiggled his eyebrows at Seunghwan. That damn bastard.  
  
Though, Seunghwan was quite happy that he said yes to Jonghwa. Spending hours in the gym with Jonghwa, trying to follow his workout schedule, caused the two of them to get even closer and after three months of knowing Jonghwa, Seunghwan was pretty sure he was in love.  
  
Or at least he liked Jonghwa a lot. Maybe he had fallen in love with Jonghwa from the moment he saw him... He wasn't sure back then.  
  
Now, he was really sure about it. He was so very much in love with Jonghwa that it sometimes hurt. His heart sometimes beat so hard it threatened to break through his chest.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jonghwa's voice broke Seunghwan out of his daze and he turned to look at Jonghwa as the younger sat down beside him. He just smiled, nodded and turned back to look at the sunset.  
  
"I'm just admiring the sunset," he said and he could hear Jonghwa hum.  
  
"It's beautiful," he agreed. "But it's cold here, why aren't you just watching it from the inside? Why out of the balcony?"  
  
"Don't know," Seunghwan just said and Jonghwa chuckled. "It's like... more beautiful like this."  
  
Jonghwa didn't reply, he just hummed again and reached out to take Seunghwan's hand. Seunghwan looked down on their hands, happiness filling his chest as he looked at the thin, silver band around Jonghwa's ring finger. He gently stroked his thumb over Jonghwa's fingers and smiled.  
  
"Do you remember when we met?" he suddenly asked and Jonghwa snorted.  
  
"That time I fed you a very poorly made vegetable stew that gave you a stomach ache? Yes, I remember that," he said and Seunghwan bit his lip, holding back a grin.  
  
"It wasn't that bad," he said but actually, to be honest, that stew had given him a terrible stomach ache. But it was all worth it. "It tasted great because you made it."  
  
"Don't be cheesy," Jonghwa said and Seunghwan looked up from their hands, grinning widely when he saw Jonghwa's red ears. "Back then you weren't into me."  
  
"You were beautiful from the moment I saw you," Seunghwan said and Jonghwa just laughed, obviously embarrassed and playfully punched Seunghwan's shoulder with his free hand. "You were like the sunset. Shining so bright and I couldn't help but fall in love."


End file.
